megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nega Parasite
= STORY = A immortal human named Taymuro, who is come from the Negative Dimension, forces of himself to getting most madnesses of whole worlds. He hosting the Madness Sacrifice Tournament, because he's part of sorcerer and necromancer to get located in the Kovorsville (a most mystery city of the North America what he say), he'll gather each characters who are the insaners and maniacs for overcomes, but they gonna die by Taymuro to impurges the blood souls at soon he will create the dangerous demons. = CHARACTERS = DEFAULT * Billgo: '''The huge bigfoot, Gorilla Grodd-alike and one of the most defendered. * '''Dolores Townsend: '''The anger teacher for mercy innocent students, except principal whore for nothing. * '''Hacklina: '''The romanian hacker whores to born in the Bucharest for being as the insane. * '''Hoodness: '''The intruder and maniac girl retrive weapons and gets merged off. * '''Hunshinken: '''The good sumo student of Toshio who have worry about he dissapeared without trace. * '''James Lazlo: '''The main protagonist of the Nega Parasite. One of the biker in Patrick Jones' member who brought the terrorized into bloodest creature. * '''Ken Lee: '''The rhythmic musical master and the greatest champion of the International Tournament Rhythmic Martial Arts who is Carlos' mentor before killed by Don Z, his partner. * '''Seymour Donalds: '''The astronaut maniac to wishes blast outta the space from some aliens. But not even America, the only United States to develop and destroy. * '''Smokin' Joseph Robinson: '''The legendary retired quarterback of the Diggers and Quincy's father. * '''Sonafiul: '''The incubus son of Hades, the loyal still but lost feeling for needed Lilith instead. * '''Steel Will: '''The baddest local MMA fighter before beated by Jimmy Randalf above to damages. * '''Superoine: '''The superheroine who want to save the world from the immortal human. * '''Tunior: '''The mysterious urban legend for what he didn't see before. * '''Zino: '''The dinosaur was being captured by Chthonus that until he got lost control. EXCLUSIVE-QUESTS * '''Eyedol (Killer Instinct, Xbox One) * Heavy Weapon Guy (Team Fortress, PC) * Mr. Sandman (Punch-Out!, Nintendo Switch) * Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper, PS4) UNLOCKABLE * Regulus Freitas: '''The ruthless Portuguese general from 1500s since killed by Paulo Agostinho, until he was resurrect by Taymuro as the revenant. * '''Roshala Ruthnadallia: '''A mysterious siren mermaid of the ocean cave, witihn causing sex. '''HIDDEN * Airecrower * Alexandro Tosmesku * El Maria Negro * Murder Variation FINAL BOSS * Taymuro: '''The part of sorcerer and necromancer and immortal human from the Negative Dimension. PRE-ORDER * '''Switchminal: '''The devil mortality who is switch and turned into other characters that is get fooled. UPDATE * '''Beet Buster * Endless 9 * Father Griot * Gold Guardian Horus * Han Jae-Yung * Jean-Claude Renaud * Jester Frietas * Kali * King Rappadap * Kiraiko 01 * Major Robert Willingham * Lucia * Orion * Steel Angel Calliel * Steve Buffet * Susano'o * Tanaka Eiji * Taylor Harris * Ubhdub * Veritas * Wibke von Schroeder * William Campbell * Zarina and Aliyah * Zolnierz Category:Games Category:Fighting Games